


Gość z planem

by euphoria814



Series: Geniuszy dwóch [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Tony Stark, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, One Shot, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Więc… - zaczyna Tony.- Zaprosiłem cię na kolację, ale miałem nadzieję, że mi trochę pomożesz – przyznaje.- Rozczarowany? – pyta Tony wprost i uśmiecha się nawet krzywo. – Przeważnie ten, kto kogoś zaprasza, jest gościem z planem.- Tak, ale gdybym miał czekać aż ty zaprosisz mnie, mogłoby to potrwać wieczność – mówi i wie, że się nie myli.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, harley keener/oc
Series: Geniuszy dwóch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537024
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Gość z planem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/gifts).

> Hiorin potrzebowała sceny erotycznej. Ja również. :D

Idą z Tonym na kolację, ale to nie tak, że to coś nowego. A jednak jest całkiem inaczej, bo Stark wydaje się zdenerwowany i chociaż rozmawiają o pracy, nie jest to tak płynne i nieskrępowane jak choćby tydzień temu. Pomyślałby, że Tony już wymyśla w głowie swoją przemowę na czas rozdania Nobli, odkąd dwa niezależne laboratoria właśnie potwierdzały, że dostarczone próbki to nowy pierwiastek. Zna go jednak o wiele lepiej.

Przesuwa palcami po jego dłoni, kiedy kelner zostawia ich samych.

Nie przyciągają aż tak bardzo spojrzeń. To jedna z tych restauracji, do których wychodzili z Bruce’em, Harleyem czy nawet Pepper, kiedy chcieli porozmawiać prywatnie. Nadal obowiązywał jakiś dress code, więc miał na sobie koszulę i marynarkę. Może też przebierał się z dziesięć razy przed wyjściem, ale nikt tego nie widział w jego mieszkaniu, więc mógł udawać, że to nie miało miejsca.

To, że Tony jednak denerwował się równie bardzo, jakoś go uspokajało.

Stark nakrywa jego dłoń swoją i ściska ją lekko przez chwilę. Nie zna nikogo kto ma tak ciepłe dłonie.

\- Więc… - zaczyna Tony.

\- Zaprosiłem cię na kolację, ale miałem nadzieję, że mi trochę pomożesz – przyznaje.

\- Rozczarowany? – pyta Tony wprost i uśmiecha się nawet krzywo. – Przeważnie ten, kto kogoś zaprasza, jest gościem z planem.

\- Tak, ale gdybym miał czekać aż ty zaprosisz mnie, mogłoby to potrwać wieczność – mówi i wie, że się nie myli.

\- Między nami jest nadal dwadzieścia lat różnicy – przypomina mu Tony całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Umiem liczyć – prycha. – I świetnie wyglądasz w tej koszuli – dodaje.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony przez chwilę, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że teraz mówili sobie takie rzeczy. Widzi jak w jego głowie przeskakuje kolejny ząbek przekładni. Dotąd omijali takie tematy, udawali, że się nie widzą. Kiedy zerkał na jego tyłek czy mięśnie ramion, robił to bardziej subtelnie, ale już nie musi, więc patrzy na niego dokładnie tak jak tego chce.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i kiedy teraz patrzą na siebie, robią to całkiem z rozmysłem.

Kiedy kilka godzin później odprowadza Tony’ego do mieszkania, Stark kpi z tego jakim dżentelmenem jest. Zapłacił nawet rachunek, trochę zaskakując kelnera, który wszystko już przerzucił na nazwisko Tony’ego. Naprawdę często tam bywali. Nie chciał jednak ich pierwszej randki w całkiem obcym miejscu, gdzie ludzie gapiliby się na nich.

\- Dostanę buziaka w policzek? – pyta Tony. – Myślę, że nie jesteśmy jeszcze na etapie na coś poważnego – kpi i nawet obraca trochę swoją głowę.

Peter nie waha się, pochylając się. Cmoka go w policzek krótko i miękko. Tony musiał ogolić się przed kolacją, bo jego skóra jest przyjemnie gładka. I pachnie mocną wodą kolońską.

Stark patrzy na niego zaskoczony, jakby nie tego się spodziewał. Jego usta się rozchylają, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. I na to właśnie czekał. Kiedy całuje go teraz, wsuwa mu język między wargi, popychając go lekko w tył, na drzwi, które uchylają się, bo to prywatne piętro, do którego dostęp mają ci, którzy znają kod do windy. Bardzo wiele to ułatwia, bo zamiast szarpać się z kluczami, mogą po prostu wpaść do środka.

Tony traci marynarkę i połowę guzików zanim w ogóle docierają do kanapy. Kiedy przesuwa się na jego szyję, korzystając z odsłoniętej przestrzeni, Tony odchyla się do tyłu, żeby złapać się oparcia, bo pół leżą – pół stoją na środku jego salonu.

\- Chryste, Harley miał rację. Jak ty całujesz – rzuca Stark.

Jego głos jest zachrypnięty. Peter czuje pod swoimi ustami jak Tony przełyka ciężko.

\- Nie masz jeszcze rąk w moich spodniach, więc chyba robię coś nie tak – kpi.

Tony śmieje się głośno, gardłowo. Próbuje się podnieść, ale Peter przytrzymuje go w miejscu, bo chociaż nie jest tutaj zbyt wygodnie, Tony jest rozpięty pod nim. Przesuwa dłońmi po jego żebrach i liże jego skórę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Mięśnie Tony’ego pracują pod jego rękami, pod nim. Stark jest podniecony, ale nie on jeden. A w tej pozycji trudno mu to ukryć, bo oparcie kanapy wciska mu się w tyłek i leży z wypiętymi biodrami. Napiera na niego i ocierają się tak przez chwilę, kiedy rozpina guziki jego koszuli, wycałowując sobie drogę w dół jego ciała.

Oddech Tony’ego staje się coraz bardziej urwany i nie trudno odgadnąć dlaczego.

Coś odzywa się z podłogi i zamierają obaj, bo dobrze zna ten dźwięk.

\- Nie wyłączyłeś telefonu? – wyrywa mu się.

Nie jest nawet urażony. Wie, że do Tony’ego dzwonią różni ludzie o różnych porach. Jeśli cokolwiek stanie się w firmie, ochrona informuje najpierw prezesa. Tony lubi mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę.

\- Wyłączyłem dźwięki – wyjaśnia Stark, ale wysuwa się spod niego. – Suzie ma rodzić lada dzień. Harley, ty i Pepper nie jesteście zblokowani z oczywistych względów – tłumaczy, a on się spina, bo zapomniał kompletnie, że zostały zaledwie dni.

Wyjmuje swój telefon, ale nie ma żadnych wiadomości. Kiedy patrzy na Starka, też wgapia się w niego z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co jest? – pyta zaniepokojony.

\- Poinformowałeś dział zasobów ludzkich, że się spotykamy? – wyrzuca z siebie Tony.

\- A nie powinienem? Pepper kiedyś mówiła, że… Nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział? – pyta i to jednak trochę boli.

\- Co? Nie. Oczywiście – prycha Tony. – Po prostu chciałem to najpierw obgadać. Z takimi rzeczami idziesz do nich dopiero, kiedy jesteś zdecydowany…

\- Ja jestem zdecydowany – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Peter, dopiero zaczynamy się spotykać – mówi Tony ostrożnie.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, ale tego nie robi.

\- Czyli cię nie znam? Nie poznałem cię przez ostatnie dziesięć lat? Nie jesteś zabawny, przystojny i inteligentny? – pyta.

\- Ale mam wady…

\- Irytujący – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Irytujący do potęgi. Wtrącający się we wszystko i szalony – wymienia jednym tchem. – Chyba mi nie umknęło. I nadal jestem zdecydowany – oznajmia mu.

Usta Tony’ego rozchylają się lekko.

Pomiędzy nimi rozciąga się cisza. Koszula Tony’ego jest rozpięta, Stark nadal oddycha ciężko. Jego spodnie są tak obcisłe, że widać wszystko jak na dłoni.

Tony upuszcza telefon na swoją marynarkę, robi jeden sporej wielkości krok i potyka się prawie wywracając ich obu na kanapę. Nie ma to jednak znaczenia, bo kiedy Stark go całuje, zapomina o całym bożym świecie. W tym pocałunku jest wszystko; obietnice, zwierzenia i ostrzeżenia. I lekka nutka tajemniczości, bo nie ma pojęcia co nadejdzie. Chociaż ich przyszłości w tej chwili jest całkiem jasna, bo Tony zaczyna zrywać z niego ubranie. I to dosłownie. Jeden z jego guzików z pewnością trafia pod kanapę, ale jego koszula jest tak pomięta, że to nie będzie miało znaczenia w ogólnym rozrachunku. Tony szarpie się z paskiem jego spodni i to zaledwie moment, kiedy decydują się, że każdy po prostu powinien się rozebrać na własną rękę.

Kiedy po chwili przylegają do siebie, nie wie nawet czego dotknąć. Zaciska palce na ramionach Tony’ego, czując twarde mięśnie, które pewnie powstały podczas prac w laboratorium. Stark nie ćwiczy. Nie ma kiedy. Peter jest o tym przekonany. To czysta siła, która nie powstała tylko dla poklasku.

Przesuwa palcami po jego ręce aż może spleść ich dłonie razem. Ciepłe. Silne. Jego dłonie prawie nikną w nich, co go zawsze trochę fascynowało. Tony ma szersze ramiona, jest krępy, dobrze zbudowany. Peter może być od niego kilka centymetrów wyższy, ale zawsze wydawał się przy nim ginąć.

Splata ich palce razem, a potem ostrożnie prowadzi dłoń Tony’ego na swoją szyję. To ich pierwszy raz i żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia co robić. Lubi ten rodzaj niepewności i zgadywania się nawzajem. Obserwuje jego reakcje, kiedy kładzie się na nim, układając ich wygodniej na kanapie aż leżą twarz przy twarzy, biodro przy biodrze.

Jest lżejszy od niego, młodszy.

Tony kładzie mu wolną rękę na tyłku i czuje chłód jego zegarka, którego zapomnieli się pozbyć. Z drugiej strony ma jednak i swój na nadgarstku.

Rozprasza się, kiedy Stark przyciąga go bliżej i tym razem ocierają się skóra o skórę. Trochę już spoceni, dysząc sobie w usta. Całuje jego policzki, nos, czoło. Całuje jego szczękę, ale to tylko cmoknięcia, bo nie jest w stanie skupić się na tyle, żeby pocałować go porządnie, jak należy.

Podpiera się na łokciu koło jego głowy, badają się przez chwilę aż zaczynają się rozluźniać. I czeka, bo to jest dokładnie ten moment, w którym zdecydują co dalej, bo są wilgotni i podnieceni. Członek Tony’ego zostawia mokre ślady na jego brzuchu, a on wcale nie czuje się lepiej.

Palce Starka zaciskają się mocniej na jego pośladku i nie może nie jęknąć, bo to jest tak cholernie dobre.

Tony rozsuwa swoje nogi, wpuszczając go głębiej. Drży, bo Stark zaczyna masować jego kark, wsuwa palce w jego włosy, ciągnąc za nie lekko. I to wszystko czego potrzebuje.

\- Powinniśmy… - zaczyna.

\- Nawilżacz powinien być w szufladce – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony.

Faktycznie znajduje otwartą tubkę w jakiejś stolikoszafce, która chyba jest antykiem.

\- Trzymasz nawilżacz koło kanapy? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Tony patrzy na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który najchętniej sfotografowałby. Stark leży na swojej kanapie nagi, z jedną ręką pod głową, a drugą na swoim penisie. Nawet sobie nie obciąga, po prostu leży i na niego patrzy, czekając aż Peter wyciągnie prezerwatywy ze swojej kieszeni, ponieważ jest nie tylko dżentelmenem, ale też wzorowym skautem.

\- Jestem od roku sam. Myślisz, że co się dzieje na tej kanapie? – odpowiada Tony pytaniem i to ewidentnie jedno z tych retorycznych.

Obrazy, które pojawiają się w jego wyobraźni to nie coś, czym chciałby się dzielić z kimkolwiek.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

A uśmiech Tony’ego pogłębia się. Staje się bardziej drapieżny.

\- I od dwunastu lat nie byłem z facetem – dodaje nagle Tony. – I nie mam dwudziestu lat… - urywa, a do Petera dociera, że ta kanapa jest bardzo wąska.

I wie w czym rzecz. Uprawia seks na tyle długo, żeby znać przestrzenne prawidłowości. Dlatego też dwadzieścia trzy minuty później Tony jest przechylony przez oparcie kanapy, śmiejąc się jak szalony, kiedy on wchodzi w niego całując go po łopatkach. Zaciska palce tak mocno na jego biodrach, że na pewno zostaną ślady, ale Tony nie protestuje. I rusza swoim cholernym tyłkiem, jakby prowokował go do przytrzymania go mocniej.

Fakt jest taki, że Peter uprawiał seks. Z ludźmi. Różnymi. I wie różne rzeczy. Widział w swoim życiu sporo, ale Tony to najgłośniejszy facet, z którym był. Jeśli akurat nie śmieje się, to zaczyna mówić. Słowa wypadają z jego ust i to nie tylko jakieś pojedyncze frazy typu _szybciej, mocniej_ czy nawet wyjęczane jego imię. Nie, Tony używa pełnych zdań, wielokrotnie złożonych z dopełnieniami i kilkusylabowymi słowami.

\- Chryste, jesteś tak gorący, że miękną kolana – mówi Tony, chociaż Peter nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem jeszcze oddycha.

On ma problem ze złapaniem tchu od dobrych kilku minut.

\- Chcesz to wyrysuję ci rozłożenie wektorów – proponuje mu Stark. – Chociaż chyba nie muszę, bo ty wszystkie cholerne twierdzenia wprowadzasz instynktownie, mając gdzieś ograniczenia. I cholera, skarbie, jeszcze raz – prosi Tony. – Jesteś tak genialny, że…

\- Tony – jęczy, przerywając mu, bo ten technobełkot nie powinien być tak podniecający. – Boże zamknij się albo ja to zrobię – dodaje i robi jedyne co przychodzi mu do głowy.

Zsuwa rękę z jego biodra, obejmując jego sztywnego penisa i zaczyna ruszać nią w górę i w dół. I Tony faktycznie milknie, chociaż może inaczej. Słowa przestają wychodzić z jego ust. Po prostu wzdycha i jęczy. I jęczy. I to wcale mu nie pomaga, bo zaraz dojdzie, jeśli się nie skupi.

Całuje jego wystające kręgi, zlizując krople potu, które pojawiały się co chwilę. Uda zaczynają go piec od wysiłku, ale nie potrafi przestać się ruszać. I w jego głowie pojawia się w zasadzie tylko jedna myśli.

Wchodzi w Tony’ego głębiej, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej i dmucha na jego szyję, trochę na ucho.

\- Czujesz mój oddech na karku? – pyta i to ma być żart.

Tony sztywnieje pod nim, ku jego zaskoczeniu i dochodzi w jego dłoni. I nie trwa długo zanim sam za nim podąża.

*** Tony nie wypuszcza go do domu. Spędzają razem całą noc gadając tak jak powinni byli to zrobić na randce. Chyba jednak obaj są w tym równie fatalni.

Kiedy budzą się rano, Stark robi mu śniadanie i przetrzymuje tak długo w mieszkaniu, że Peter ma do wyboru; spóźnić się albo pójść do pracy w jego koszulce i bokserkach. Jego spodnie i marynarka od biedy nadają się do użytku, bo zdjął je na tyle szybko, że nie są zmięte. Zresztą Tony ma szersze od niego biodra i barki, więc nic innego nie jest w stanie założyć. Już koszulka nie bardzo pasuje na niego.

Przekrada się do laboratorium spóźniony tylko kilka minut i zakłada fartuch, zapinając go pod samą szyję. Przychodził wcześniej w t-shirtach, ale on woli jasne koszulki z naukowymi żartami, a Stark preferuje te z rockowymi zespołami. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że to nie jego ubranie. Jeśli zachowuje się dziwnie, nikt mu o tym nie mówi.

I spotykają się dopiero na lunch. Harley i Tony są już pogrążeni w rozmowie przy stoliku, który przeważnie zajmują. Nie zawsze mają czas wyskoczyć na miasto, a pogaduszki w firmowej stołówce mają swoje plusy; jedzenie jest przyzwoite i mają dwa kroki do laboratorium.

Zwalnia, bo dociera do niego, że nie ma pojęcia jak powinien się przywitać z Tonym. Cztery godziny wcześniej całowali się na do widzenia i teoretycznie już się dzisiaj witali. Mógłby sobie odpuścić. Tyle, że już czuje się dziwnie i niepewnie. Zresztą nie zostawił fartucha w laboratorium jak Bruce. I pewnie, część techników chodziła w podobnych i na tym piętrze, ale jednak czuł się nieswojo. Tym bardziej, że Tony patrzył na niego jakoś nieczytelnie.

\- Witam panowie – rzuca Bruce.

\- Banner, Parker – odpowiada Tony i na jego usta wślizguje się ten pewny siebie uśmieszek, który tak uwielbia.

Problem jest taki, że jednocześnie zapowiada kłopoty.

\- Nadal w fartuchu? – pyta Tony. – Musisz trochę wyluzować – mówi.

\- Lubię wyglądać profesjonalnie – odpowiada.

\- Ach tak, tak. Profesjonalny pan Parker – rzuca Tony i szczerzy się szeroko. – Myślę, że tak naprawdę nie masz nic pod spodem. Bruce, ktoś sprawdzał czy Parker ma ciuchy pod fartuchem czy tak po prostu zakładacie, bo wystają nogawki jego spodni? – pyta Tony.

Harley rży. Nie da się inaczej nazwać dźwięku, który Keener z siebie wydaje.

A to nawet nie był tak zabawny żart. Harley po prostu reaguje tak na każdą wzmiankę o nagości.

Czasem naprawdę współczuje ich asystentom.

Kilka osób zerka w ich stronę, jakby zastanawiali się co się do cholery wyrabia.

Patrzy na Tony’ego i wydaje długie westchnienie, bo wie doskonale o co chodzi. Wstaje i chociaż nie chciał, żeby wyglądało to jak striptiz, zaczyna powoli rozpinać guzik po guziku. Ściąga fartuch i Harley przestaje się śmiać.

Pochyla się, cmokając Tony’ego w policzek, a potem w usta, bo przypomina mu to o poprzednim wieczorze.

\- Zadowolony? – pyta cicho.

\- Tak – przyznaje Tony i nie musi rozglądać się wokół, żeby wiedzieć, że gapi się na nich cała stołówka.

Plotka po firmie rozniesie się jakoś w dziesięć minut, ale oficjalnie poinformował Pepper i dział zasobów ludzkich dobę wcześniej, więc ma to gdzieś.

*** Tony i Harley wpadają do nich dwa dni później. Keener nadal nie patrzy mu w oczy, co jest nadal zabawne. Nie wie co Tony opowiada Harleyowi, ale chyba przestali żartować z podtekstami. Nabijanie się z jego życia seksualnego najwyraźniej miało jakieś granice. I trochę go to cieszyło.

Bruce nie pakuje się w jego życie z buciorami i odwdzięcza się tym samym. Pepper chyba nazywa to zdrowymi relacjami w pracy. A przynajmniej słyszał raz jak Potts próbowała wyjaśnić Tony’emu co to było i jak to uzyskać.

Na pewno to nie oznaczało ręki Starka na jego pośladku. I stali tyłem do ściany, więc i tak nikt nie mógł zobaczyć.

\- Więc podrzucę wam próbkę mojego cuda – zaczyna Tony. – Ale mam złe wieści…

\- Nie dostaniesz Nobla? Ktoś odkrył dwa pierwiastki? – kpi.

\- Nie, będziecie mnie musieli uwzględnić w swoich badaniach – informuje Tony. – Mój pierwiastek zastąpi platynę, która wam sprawia trudność aktualnie. Mamy super właściwości. Rozwiązałem wasz problem z kształtowaniem i łączeniem. Nie musicie dziękować…

\- Chyba, że olejemy twój pierwiastek i znajdziemy inny stop – wchodzi mu w słowo, chociaż ma ochotę położyć łapy na nowej zabawce Tony’ego.

Nie wtykają nosa w cudze badania, chyba, że ktoś poprosi. Tony też niespecjalnie pcha się do ich laboratorium. Szczególnie ostatnio, odkąd naprawdę dokonywali przełomu. Polityka firmy była dość jasna. Wymieniali się informacjami, ale nie podkradali sobie pomysłów. Prawo własności intelektualnej było mocno przestrzegane. Nie, żeby podejrzewał Tony’ego o coś podobnego. Stark z nich wszystkich miał najmniejsze zainteresowanie tym, co działo w laboratoriach w jego firmie. Wiedział mniej więcej co badano, ale nie śledził tego.

I Peter odkrył dlaczego. Tony pracował we własnym trybie, bo nie goniły go terminy. Mógł zaskakiwać i zaskakiwać. Nie lubił ram, ani pracy nad jednym projektem. I trochę go tego nauczył, bo teraz nad _pajęczą nicią_, czuwał cały oddzielny zespół, a chociaż on miał dostęp do ich prac, nie musiał nad tym ślęczeć do końca życia.

\- Peter – jęczy Tony. – Bruce?

\- Wybacz, ale popieram Petera – kłamie Banner.

Jeśli Tony się nie myli, mają przed sobą tygodnie, a nie miesiące prac. Oczywiście, że skorzystają z sytuacji. Szczególnie, że Tony oferuje, co jednocześnie oznacza, że nie dość, że przedstawią światu nowy pierwiastek to jeszcze do tego kompletnie inny sposób rozumienia metalu samego przez się.

Tony chyba zamierza się sprzeczać, ale dziwny dźwięk wypełnia powietrze. Patrzy z niedowierzaniem jak Harley blednie, a potem sięga po pager. Peter wie co to jest tylko dlatego, że May uwielbia stare filmy o lekarzach. Pierwszy raz widzi jednak coś takiego na żywo i prawie ma ochotę spytać Tony’ego czy to prezent od niego.

\- O cholera, o cholera – powtarza Harley. – Rodzi – wyrywa mu się i patrzy na nich, jakby pojęcia nie miał co robić.

Peter wie dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze tutaj stoją. Czuje narastającą panikę i zerka na Tony’ego, który jest równie zszokowany co on.

\- Ja muszę… - zaczyna Harley, ale jego ręce trzęsą się tak mocno, że pager wypada mu na podłogę.

\- Zawieź go do szpitala – decyduje nagle Tony i wciska mu swoje kluczyki do rąk. – Ja lecę po Pepper i zabierzemy matkę Harleya.

\- Po Pepper? – wyrywa się Keenerowi słabo.

\- Myślisz, że cię teraz zostawimy? Peter twierdzi, że jestem dziadkiem – prycha Tony i klepie go ramieniu, a potem przyciąga go do siebie i obejmuje tak mocno, jakby nie chciał go puścić.

Może mu się wydaje, ale Harley chyba łka.

\- Jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny – mówi Tony tak cicho, że słyszą to chyba tylko oni czterej.

*** Adrian Anthony Keener rodzi się z nastaniem brzasku następnego dnia. Jest tak samo głośny jak człowiek, po którym dostał drugie imię. Harley nie jest pierwszym, który go widzi, bo akurat wymiotuje z nerwów. Peter jest tym, który go podtrzymuje nad toaletą, korzystając z doświadczenia, które zdobył na MIT. Harley w sumie sporo wymiotował.

\- Nie tak sobie to wyobrażałem – przyznaje Tony, patrząc na nich niepewnie.

Suzie wygląda na wyczerpaną, kiedy wracają do niej. Pepper ma podkrążone oczy, ale nie odchodzi od jej łóżka ani o krok. I to trochę dziwne, kiedy dociera do niego, że Harley ma trzy matki w tej chwili. I jednego ojca, bo tata Suzie nie żyje.

Tworzą naprawdę porąbaną rodzinę, ale nie zrezygnowałby z tego za żadne skarby świata.

Ma ochotę tylko strzelić Harleya w łeb, kiedy ten nagle klęka koło łóżka Suzie i zaczyna pieprzyć trzy po trzy coś o miłości i o samotności. I pewnie to skutek zmęczenia, bo nie spali całą noc. I odwodnienia, bo Keener wymiotował jakieś cztery godziny.

Z pewnością są bardziej romantyczne scenerie, lepszy czas.

Suzie zaczyna płakać i zgadza się, bo najwyraźniej jest równie nienormalna co Harley. Keener oczywiście nie ma nawet pierścionka, bo jest baranem i niczego nie planuje. Dziecko cały czas płacze, ale to podobno normalne. Przynamniej tak twierdzi matka Suzie, którą Peter widzi po raz drugi w życiu.

Pepper szepcze coś do Tony’ego, a potem ściąga z palca jeden ze swoich pierścionków. Stark klepie Harleya w ramię i wciska mu go do rąk, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Suzie kończy z wielkim zielonym szmaragdem, którego nie udaje się jej nawet wsunąć na palec, bo dłonie ma opuchnięte od wysiłku piętnastogodzinnego porodu.

Kiedy pyta Tony’ego o to później, Stark spina się i chrząka jakoś dziwnie.

\- To pierścionek, którym oświadczyłem się Pepper – przyznaje Tony, zaskakując go kompletnie.

\- Byliście zaręczeni? – pyta, czując się trochę dziwnie.

Tony śmieje się krótko, a potem przeciera twarz.

\- Oświadczyłem się i dotarło do nas, że to największy błąd naszego życia – wyjaśnia mu Tony. – Znaczy Pepper doszła do takiego wniosku. Rozstaliśmy się tego samego dnia. Chciałem, żeby zatrzymała pierścionek. Należał do mojej matki. Wydawało się to odpowiednie – przyznaje.

Nie ma pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Minął rok i widzi, że ta dwójka się uwielbia, ale jego wyobraźnia nie sięga do pokładów takiego zrozumienia, jakie jest pomiędzy nimi. Pepper podpytała go nawet dyskretnie o randkę z Tonym i trochę czuł się tak, jakby dała mu swoje błogosławieństwo, co w zasadzie sporo znaczyło.

\- Miałeś kiedyś platoniczną bratnią duszę? – pyta nagle Tony. – My tak mamy z Pepper. Działamy jak trybiki tej samej maszyny. Pojmujemy się w lot. Zna mnie jak nikt. Mógłbym z nią mieszkać. Mógłbym z nią spędzić całe życie – przyznaje całkiem szczerze. – I to nie byłoby to. Dlatego się rozeszliśmy. I wierz lub nie, ale następnego dnia rano, wszedłem do jej gabinetu z kawą, pocałowaliśmy się w policzek i poszliśmy na zebraniu Zarządu, a nikt nawet nie zauważył, że zabrałem rzeczy z jej mieszkania – mówi. – Nie wiem czy to rozumiesz…

\- Mam Bruce’a Bannera – wtrąca. – Nie myślałeś o tym czasem, że może jesteś panseksualny?

\- Zadajesz naprawdę dziwne pytania – prycha Tony. – Powiedziałem ci, że zaręczyłem się z Pepper, a to jest twoja reakcja?

\- Zdziwiłem się – przypomina mu. – Co mam powiedzieć? Że mi przykro, że wam nie wyszło?

\- Nie o to chodzi. Zaczęliśmy się spotykać. To jest raczej materiał na jakąś dziesiątą randkę – rzuca Stark.

\- Byliśmy przy porodzie dziecka twojego przyszywanego syna, a mojego dobrego przyjaciela – informuje go. – To jest materiał na jakąś setną randkę. Albo po prostu na dziesięć lat znajomości. Wiem, że spotykałeś się z Pepper jakieś pięć lat. Byłem tam. Widziałem was.

Tony zaczyna drapać się po szczęce, ale chyba nareszcie dociera do niego, że nie stało się nic złego. Przynajmniej tajemnica, którą był owiany związek Potts i Starka, została ujawniona. Długo zastanawiał się co się mogło stać, że się rozstali, ale kiedy Tony mu to wyjaśnił, wydawało mu się to nawet całkiem sensowne. Rozmawiali jakby nic się nie stało i chociaż to z pewnością nie było aż tak łatwe, faktycznie wrócili do przyjaźni.

Nie było wielkich dramatów, ani rzucania talerzami. To nie było w stylu Pepper, zresztą.

\- Co wymyśliłeś z tym panseksualizmem? – pyta nagle Tony.

\- Interesujesz się bardziej cudzym umysłem niż ciałem…

\- Narzekasz po ostatnim? – kpi Tony i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Mówię tylko, że zainteresowałeś się mną poważnie dopiero kiedy zorientowałeś się co mam rozpisane w zeszycie. Niby rzuciłeś jakimś tanim tekstem, ale to raczej u ciebie odruch. Kiedy cię ktoś interesuje, zaczynasz trochę inaczej. I Pepper też jest inteligentna. Fizycznie jednak dość od siebie odbiegamy – zauważa. – W ogóle kiedy komplementujesz ludzi przeważnie zaczynasz od aspektów intelektualnych, a potem przechodzisz do tych bardziej wizualnych, jakby były drugorzędne.

\- Możliwe, ale czy to coś zmienia? – pyta Tony i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. – Ty też jesteś panseksualny? – rzuca, marszcząc brwi.

\- O nie. Podoba mi się twoja głupia gęba, kościsty tyłek i wielkie łapy – informuje go. – Myślę też, że jesteś nadpobudliwy. To pewnie ADHD. W twoich czasach tego nie diagnozowano, ale to miałoby sens.

Tony patrzy na niego oburzony.

\- W moich czasach? I ADHD? Co to jest? Dzień obrażania mnie czy jakaś pseudopsychoanaliza dla znudzonych? Nie bierz się za brednie, jesteś chemikiem – przypomina mu Stark.

\- Nie spałem od trzydziestu godzin, a Harley wymiotował jakieś trzy. Muszę się wykąpać, przebrać i położyć – mówi całkiem szczerze.

\- To jest do zorganizowania.

*** Trudno stwierdzić gdzie mieszkają. Śpią tam, gdzie jest ten, który wyszedł jako pierwszy z pracy. Ma szafę wypełnioną w połowie ubraniami Starka. Jego szczoteczka stoi w łazience Tony’ego. Oraz książka niejakiego doktora Stephena Strange’a, bo Tony odmówił jej wstępu na swoje półki, twierdząc, że to magia, a Strange to czarodziej. I to nie w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Facet zajmuje się fizyką kwantową i bredzi, a przynajmniej Tony tak uważa.

Peter nie wyrobił sobie jeszcze opinii, bo nie skończy książki, odkąd może czytać ją jedynie w toalecie.

\- Zajmujesz się głupotami – mówi mu Tony, kiedy znowu go widzi z tomiszczem.

\- A co miałbym robić w sobotni wieczór? – pyta, bo chociaż sobie solennie obiecywali wychodzenie na randki, nie wychodziło im to aż tak dobrze.

Wciąż wolał zostać na kolację w mieszkaniu. W restauracjach nie czuł się tak swobodnie. Tony od dawna nie wylądował na żadnej okładce, a on wolał jednak czasopisma naukowe. W firmie żartowano z niego, ale w granicach przyzwoitości. Sam nawet spytał Tony’ego przy Brucie co będzie musiał zrobić, żeby dostali ten nowy mikroskop. Banner zrobił się tak czerwony na twarzy, że przepraszał go kolejne dwadzieścia minut.

To Pepper trzymała łapę na ich funduszach.

Tony zaczyna rozpinać koszulę, guzik po guziku i chociaż to dość subtelny, ale nadal striptiz.

\- Poważnie? – wyrywa mu się.

Tony wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie może nic na to poradzić.

Odkłada książkę na szafkę koło łóżka, ale wie, że rano znajdzie ją koło sedesu na ziemi, tam gdzie jej miejsce według Tony’ego.

*** Stark zabiera go jeden z eventów, który ewidentnie nie jest jedną z tych imprez, na których bywał wcześniej. Przede wszystkim do restauracji wchodzą po czerwonym dywanie, a jego rażą błyski aparatów. Ludzie wykrzykują ciągle imię Tony’ego, chcąc ściągnąć całą uwagę Starka na siebie i zdobyć najlepsze zdjęcie, a może i kilka słów. Tony jednak nie zatrzymuje się nawet na chwile, prowadząc go aż do wejścia.

Pepper przyjeżdża innym samochodem wraz z facetem, którego nigdy nie widział na oczy, ale to nie jego sprawa z kim Potts się umawia.

Ma na sobie cholerny smoking i kołnierzyk zaczyna go lekko podduszać. Stuka palcami nerwowo po stole aż Pepper uderza go w rękę, jakby karciła nieposłusznego uczniaka.

\- Przepraszam – wyrywa mu się.

Wolałby znaleźć się tutaj z MJ albo z Harleyem, bo mogliby pokpić z ludzi, którzy go otaczają. Tymczasem Tony jest zajęty rozmową z kimś bardzo bardzo ważnym. I nie ma tutaj kompletnie nikogo z kim mógłby nawiązać podobną konwersację. Tony przedstawił go kilku osobom, ale szybko zgubił go przy uwagach o polityce i gospodarce. I wewnętrznych żartach, których nie łapał, bo nie było go tutaj rok wcześniej ani dwa.

Nie wie nawet to za impreza ani na co zbierają.

Stara się udawać zainteresowanego, żeby nie przynieść Starkowi wstydu, ale to nie jest najłatwiejsze, szczególnie, kiedy dociera do niego, że Tony musi faktycznie porozmawiać z tymi ludźmi. A on chyba powinien mu pomóc jakoś albo coś wtrącić. Stark spogląda na niego zresztą raz po raz i oczekuje od niego jakiegoś komentarza.

Kompletnie nie wie co zrobić.

Partner Pepper – mów mi Everett – ewidentnie należy do tego świata i odchodzi nawet na chwilę do baru, do swoich znajomych. Potts nie potrzebuje go zresztą u swojego boku, bo to jej świat.

\- Masz ochotę wyjść na taras? – pyta Tony, kiedy na krótką chwilę zostają sami.

\- Tak, ale sam. Idź z Pepper podbijać świat – mówi.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – rzuca Tony mniej pewnie.

\- Słuchaj. Nie wiem kompletnie o czym mówicie – szepcze, trochę spanikowany.

\- Muszę zostać najwyżej godzinę – zaczyna Tony.

\- Nie słuchasz mnie. Weź swoją platoniczną bratnią duszę, załatw firmie kontrakty, a jak trzeba będzie uwieść jakiegoś naukowca, daj znać – mówi pospiesznie, rozglądając się wokół.

Tony śmieje się cicho pod nosem i przewraca oczami.

\- Mogę wchodzić z tobą na takie imprezy jeśli bardzo chcesz – podejmuje po chwili. – Aczkolwiek nie muszę – dodaje.

\- Nie chcę, żeby wyciągnięto jakieś mylne wnioski, że jestem znowu z Pepper – przyznaje Tony.

\- No to będą mieli kiedyś niespodziankę – prycha. – Albo pójdę i zalicytuję tą idiotycznie drogą romantyczną wycieczkę weekendową nad jezioro, o którym nigdy nie słyszałem w głuszy bez internetu. To będzie dostatecznie sugestywne? – kpi.

\- To w zasadzie nie głupi pomysł. I tak powinienem coś kupić – wzdycha Tony. – Wpisz nasz numer stolika i moje nazwisko. Mają numer mojej karty.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś płacić za coś, co ja chcę zalicytować? – pyta.

Tony waha się ewidentnie i patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem, jakby spodziewał się, że Peter podpowie mu jak z tego wybrnąć.

\- Chcesz zapłacić, bo… - zaczyna powoli.

\- Chcę zapłacić, bo jestem milionerem i tak za wszystko zawsze płacę? – waha się Stark.

Peter potrząsa głową przecząco.

\- Bo i tak chciałem tą wycieczkę? – próbuje Tony.

\- Wiesz ile zarabiam? – pyta, bo nagle uderza go, że Stark jest pewnie jedyną osobą, której to nie interesuje.

\- Mniej ode mnie – stwierdza Tony i to bezpieczna uwaga.

\- Wszyscy zarabiają mniej od ciebie – prycha. – Ten wykład, który dawaliśmy z Bruce’em ostatnio. Zaprosili mnie i zapłacili pięćdziesiąt tysięcy. Myślę, że mnie stać na weekend nad jeziorem – kpi.

Tony nawet nie ukrywa, że jest zaskoczony. Uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, kiedy zabiera ze stolika swój kieliszek z winem i odchodzi w stronę tarasu.

Tony i Pepper podbijają świat, kiedy wychyla kolejne dwie lampki. Ktoś przez przypadek bierze go za dobrze opłacaną eskortę, bo najwyraźniej nie wszyscy są tutaj na bieżąco z badaniami jego i Bruce’a.

*** Harley prosi go o zorganizowanie swojego wieczoru kawalerskiego. Nie jest tajemnicą, że mają już wybraną datę ślubu, ale zaskakuje go, że zostaje świadkiem. Nigdy nie był drużbą. Nie za bardzo zna się na takich imprezach, ale Keener najwyraźniej ma nadzieję, że Tony wykaże się swoim złym wpływem i jednak wylądują w klubie ze striptizem.

\- Parker, w sumie może pójdziesz na wieczór panieński Suzie? – proponuje mu Harley kilka dni później, kiedy siedzą w jego laboratorium.

\- Dlaczego miałbym iść na wieczór panieński? – pyta, bo nie bardzo rozumie.

Harley czerwieni się lekko, ale nie mówi początkowo nic. Zerka na Tony’ego, a potem znowu na niego.

\- Wiesz, że nie przeszkadzają mi striptizerki. Mogę być gejem, ale… - urywa, bo Harley robi się jeszcze bardziej bordowy na twarzy. – Wysyłasz mnie na wieczór panieński, bo uznałeś, że co? Że nagle jestem laską? – rzuca.

Tony krztusi się swoimi suszonymi morelami i patrzy na nich jak na idiotów.

\- Nie o to całkiem mi chodziło. Tylko wiesz… bylibyście jedynymi… że razem. Parą – tłumaczy słabo Harley. – A wiesz co się dzieje na takich imprezach. A ja chcę coś szalonego i…

\- Więc stwierdziłeś, że wykopiesz mnie na imprezę swojej przyszłej żony bazując na założeniu, że ten jest laską, kto jest na dole? – pyta dla pewności.

\- Kiedy tak to ujmujesz… Tak, jestem świnią, ale jakoś musiałem wybrać – przyznaje Harley.

\- Ekstra – rzuca. – Tony, mam nadzieję, że dobrze wyglądasz w różowym, bo Pepper mówiła, że tematem przewodnim ich imprezy są księżniczki. Zamówiłem dla nas korony, żeby się później zdjęcia ładnie uzupełniały. Znaczy z początku imprezy – uściśla.

Tony zaczyna rzuć kolejną morelę. Harley patrzy na niego, a potem na Starka i jego rumieniec się tylko pogłębia. Jest nawet taka sekunda, w której wygląda na totalnie przerażonego.

Na imprezę idą jednak obaj i nawet zamówił striptizerkę, która jest artystką a nie dziwką. Z jego perspektywy dziewczyna jest cholernie sprawna, bo kiedy wspina się na zmontowaną wcześniej u niego w mieszkaniu rurę, to czysta poezja ruchu. Oczywiście ich znajomi gwiżdżą ilekroć widzą tyłek, ale w zasadzie nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

Harley siedzi już lekko pijany z koroną na głowie i z najbardziej zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie może powiedzieć, żeby sam był trzeźwy. To totalnie wina Tony’ego, bo jakoś godzinę wcześniej zaczął mu serwować whiskey. A nie był zbyt obznajomiony z mocnymi trunkami.

Dziewczyna – Lisa – tańczy w najlepsze kręcąc tyłkiem nad kolanami Harleya. Muszą przestać pić, bo ta impreza niebawem się źle skończy. Dwóch kolegów Keenera ze studiów już odpadło i zastanawiał się jak pozbędzie się ich ze swojego pokoju dla gości.

Dopija kolejną szklankę whiskey i niemal natychmiast Tony dolewa mu alkoholu.

\- Chcesz mnie upić – odkrywa.

\- Na prośbę Harleya – przyznaje Stark, bo też ma już chyba dość.

\- A to świnia – wyrywa mu się. – Wiesz, że ja też umiem się bawić – informuje Tony’ego.

Stark się śmieje, co chyba powinno być obraźliwe.

\- Nie byłeś taki… brakuje mi słowa – przyznaje. – Nie zachowywałeś się tak, kiedy cię ostatnio związałem – mówi i chyba robi to odrobinę za głośno, bo Steve, technik, który pracuje z Harleyem, opluwa się.

Tony śmieje się tylko głośniej. Pewnie dlatego, że jest dupkiem.

Podnosi się i zabiera z półki jedwabny szal Tony’ego. Nie rozumie dlaczego w ogóle coś takiego powstało, ale najwyraźniej to był szczyt męskiej mody, żeby zakładać na siebie coś, co w ogóle nie spełniało swojej funkcji.

\- Uwaga, uwaga. A teraz specjalna niespodzianka dla Harleya – ogłasza i zasłania Keenerowi oczy.

Przykłada palec do ust, kiedy Lisa, patrzy na niego pytająco. Macha na dziewczynę, która marszczy brwi, ale robi ostrożny krok w tył, robiąc mu miejsce. Tony obserwuje go ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, zaintrygowany. Harley pociąga kolejny łyk ze swojej butelki i odkłada ją na podłogę koło swojego krzesła.

Pochyla się i dmucha mu ciepłym powietrzem na policzek. Przesuwa nogą po wnętrzu jego uda, ale delikatnie.

Kiedy się odwraca, Tony zakrywa swoją twarz dłońmi, dusząc się ze śmiechu. Błoga mina Harleya, ta sensualna muzyka w tle. Korzysta z okazji i rusza tyłkiem trochę, ocierając się o swojego kumpla akurat na tyle, żeby ten to poczuł, ale nie się nie zorientował. Bardziej flirtuje z nim i Harley ewidentnie na to reaguje.

Steve, technik z laboratorium jest tak miły, że wyciąga telefon, żeby ich nagrać.

Musi przyznać, że Harley jest grzeczny, bo chociaż czuje jak blisko są, nie dotyka.

Spogląda na Lisę, która wyciera łzy rozbawienia, wierzchem dłoni tak ostrożnie, żeby nie zmyć swojego makijażu.

Pokazuje dłońmi na swoje ciało. Lisa chwyta w lot i pokazuje mu ten ruch, który widział wcześniej. Przesuwa dłońmi po twarzy Harleya, kiedy przykuca między jego rozszerzonymi nogami. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy wszystkiego nie spaprał, bo jednak jest większy od Lisy, ale Harley jest zbyt pijany, żeby się zorientować.

Macha na Lisę ponownie, a ona przykłada sobie rękę do ust, żeby się nie roześmiać. Podchodzi nawet bliżej, starając się uspokoić.

\- Możesz dotknąć – mówi Lisa tak głośno, że pomimo muzyki słyszą to wszyscy w jego salonie.

\- Tak! Tak! – rzuca Harley i pakuje ręce na jego tyłek.

Przez chwilę zamiera, a potem ściąga sobie z oczu szal i odsuwa się tak szybko, że spada z krzesła.

\- Parker! Ty psycholu! – krzyczy Harley.

\- A podobno to ja nie umiem się bawić – mówi. – Oficjalnie to najbardziej gejowska impreza, na jakiej byłem. Tutaj są sami faceci – wyrywa mu się.


End file.
